


La negociación

by HashiraZac



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Wow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiraZac/pseuds/HashiraZac
Summary: "Había venido a negociar, pero nunca llegó a decirme sobre qué.Irrumpió en mi tienda sin permiso alguno, arrastrada por dos de mis guardias más leales. Por lo visto, se las había ingeniado la mar de bien para colarse en el campamento sin levantar demasiadas sospechas."22/11/2018HashiraZac





	La negociación

Había venido a negociar, pero nunca llegó a decirme sobre qué.

Irrumpió en mi tienda sin permiso alguno, arrastrada por dos de mis guardias más leales. Por lo visto, se las había ingeniado la mar de bien para colarse en el campamento sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Venía directa hacia mí y se presentaba cautiva por mis hombres, pero con el orgullo más alto de todo Azeroth. No rechistó cuando me levanté desde mi vieja silla, donde yacía apoltronada desde medianoche, para acercarme a mirarla de cerca. Apretó la mandíbula y rechinó los dientes con cierto disimulo, sin embargo, pude sentir perfectamente su desprecio.

—¿Por qué tanto odio, querida? —le pregunté—. ¿Acaso no querías hablar conmigo? ¿O simplemente venías a echar el rato con mis soldados?

Desvió la mirada sin una sola palabra. Aquella fue la prueba irrefutable de que no hablaría a menos que estuviésemos a solas. Ladeé ligeramente la cabeza y, con un pequeño movimiento de mi mentón, los guardias se retiraron. Primero, sus ojos mostraron cierta inseguridad, pero no dudaron en cumplir mis órdenes, como siempre habían hecho.

—¿Y bien? —insistí en preguntar, dándole la espalda esta vez y volviendo a dirigirme hacia mi improvisado trono para acomodarme de nuevo. Si pensaba que su presencia podría aterrarme en cierto modo, o incluso ponerme nerviosa, estaba muy equivocada.

—Tregua —sentenció.

—¿Tregua? –repetí incrédula. Una de mis cejas se alzó hasta su límite mientras dejaba escapar una risa queda—. Tregua de qué —siseé. Era un farol.

—Hemos derramado demasiada sangre. El pueblo está pagando por todos nuestros crímenes.

—Vuestro… pueblo, dirás —maticé.

—Todos los pueblos.

Resoplé con resignación, cruzándome de piernas. Aquella conversación rezumante de lealtad a la causa y pacificadora soberbia estaba empezando a cansarme, y eso que no hacía nada más que empezar.

El silencio reinó en la tienda durante un par de segundos. Martilleé con la punta de mis dedos sobre la carcomida mesa donde descansaba el mapa de ataque. Todas las fichas dispuestas en su lugar, seleccionando pelotones y sus próximos movimientos. Me daba igual si lo veía, así aprenderían a temernos más aún de lo que ya lo hacían.

—¿Y por qué habría de acceder? —finalmente hablé, mientras jugueteaba con la cabeza del insignificante soldadito de piedra que indicaba la presencia de Anduin en el campo de batalla.

—Por Azeroth –pronunció con parsimonia, no sin antes tomar aire para engrandecer el tono de sus palabras.

La carcajada más grande jamás escuchada se escapó de entre mis labios nada más escuchar semejante majadería.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Tumbé la figurita con casco de león de Anduin y me levanté, paseando mi mano por el plano a la par que rodeaba la mesa, todavía sin mirar a los ojos a la rubia. No se lo merecía.

—Brisaveloz, escúchame.

Y la pronunciación de mi apellido fue lo que atrajo mi atención de manera instintiva. La miré a los ojos con fiereza.

—Dame un sólo motivo para que no te mande ahorcar… o hacer contigo lo mismo que con Teldrassil.

De nuevo silencio. Tan sólo el sonido de mis botas retumbando contra la tierra del suelo. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Pude notarlo gracias a lo agitado de su respiración y al movimiento de su pecho. Tenía miedo. Miedo de verdad. Después de todo… ¿quién no tendría miedo? Sylvanas, la doncella muerta en vida, la Dama Oscura, la Reina Alma en Pena. Miedo de mí.

—Jaina Valiente… —Dejé escapar una deleitosa risa socarrona—. Valiente… sí. Desde luego que lo has sido viniendo hasta aquí, pero no por mucho tiempo.

La sujeté por el cuello con una mano, alzándola un palmo del suelo mientras ella forcejeaba inútilmente contra la fuerza de mis dedos constrictores. Ni siquiera me miraba, tenía la vista fija en el fondo de la tienda. ¿A qué venía ese desprecio? ¿No tenía la decencia de contemplar la amenaza? ¿Cómo podía albergar tanto orgullo incluso estando a mi merced? Fruncí el ceño. Apenas se resistía, solamente jadeaba y trataba de hacer el mínimo ruido, tragándose los gruñidos de ira. ¿Por qué se reprimía tanto? ¿Dónde estaban sus poderes? ¿De verdad prefería morir como un vulgar mendigo antes que defenderse? Denigrante.

Terminé soltándola por pura clemencia. Matarla sin que mostrase siquiera un ápice de resistencia sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Te ha enviado el perro? —le pregunté contemplando desde mi altura cómo una desvencijada Jaina recuperaba el aliento entre toses y jadeos, ahora postrada ante mí—. Contesta.

No dijo nada y mucho menos se atrevió a mirarme.

Clavé una rodilla en el suelo, poniéndome a su altura y sujetándole el rostro con una mano, obligándola a alzar el mentón para poder observar sus ojos con fijeza. Esta vez no se libraría de enfrentar mi faz.

Pude contemplar el horror en el fondo de su mirada y, sin embargo, aquel estúpido brillo de determinación con el que había atravesado la entrada de mi tienda de campaña todavía seguía ahí, en la esquina más recóndita de su esencia, de su alma; esperando por alguien o por algo. Torcí el gesto, disgustada.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo —volví a hablar—. Y estás sola. Tan sola que ni tu querida Alianza ni los inútiles de Kul Tiras vendrán a por ti. —Le hice girar el rostro hacia un lado, lo suficiente como para que pudiera vislumbrar la salida de reojo—. Lárgate.

Y dicho esto, me levanté con la intención de regresar a mi asiento. En efecto, no tenía tiempo para tratar con semejante desgana un tema que desde el principio de la conversación estaba más que zanjado. No habría tregua alguna.

El pesado silencio que había reinado a lo largo de toda la visita volvía a dominar la tienda de campaña por entero. Clavé la vista en mis propias botas esperando escuchar los pasos de aquella mujer alejándose de mí. Lo que obtuve, por el contrario, fue la detección de novedosa cercanía a mi espalda.

Me abrazó y yo me quedé tan helada como un témpano plomizo abandonado en mitad de un páramo polar. Sentí que el alma se me cristalizaba en apenas un par de segundos.

—Qué demonios… —rezongué por lo bajo, girando la cabeza para observar de reojo su expresión, pero lo único que encontré fue un rostro hundido en mi espalda. Apenas podía vislumbrar nada más allá de su cabello blanco sobresaliendo desde su capucha, recogido en aquella trenza desordenada por el viaje y el aire que recorría el lugar en el exterior.

—Sylvanas —pronunció en voz baja, amortiguada contra la tela de mi capa.

—Que te vayas, he dicho —repetí mi orden, esta vez con un tono mucho menos cortés que la anterior.

Me aparté de ella, deshaciendo el abrazo y girándome para mirarla directamente a sus ojos. Lo que encontré en ellos me impactó más que cualquier cruento terreno de batalla al amanecer. Desolada. La famosa Jaina Valiente estaba desolada, sumida en un caos mental, perdida, derrotada y caída a pesar de permanecer todavía en pie. Si la hubiera empujado, probablemente habría perdido el equilibrio como cualquiera de las fichas de asedio colocadas sobre el mapa de asalto que había en la mesa. Frágil.

—Concédeme al menos… la tregua a mí —musitó con un hilo de voz.

Entrecerré los ojos, taladrándola con la mirada lo suficiente como para dejarla clavada en el sitio mientras le hablaba.

—¿Tienes… —hice una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, buscando las palabras adecuadas para catalogar la osadía que acababa de cometer—, la suficiente soberbia como para pronunciar mi nombre… —la contemplé de arriba abajo con cierto matiz de desprecio— sin siquiera inmutarte?

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante un instante. La caseta de campaña se sumió de nuevo en silencio, pero esta vez el doble de pesado que las anteriores. Sentí que el pecho me explotaría de pura rabia. ¿Me estaba retando?

Justo entonces, sólo entonces, y sin poder exteriorizar réplica alguna antes de que ocurriera, ella me besó en los labios. Yo tampoco me negué.

Su boca me supo a vida. Pude notar cómo respiraba, cómo se movía, cómo temblaba entre mis brazos. Estaba viva. Viva. Más viva de lo que probablemente habría estado fuera de mi cama y, sin embargo, yo seguía tan muerta como cualquier otro cadáver de los que se pudren en el campo de batalla.

Nunca había estado con una mujer, pero tampoco es que me importara. Hombres, mujeres, orcos, humanos, elfos, trolls… qué más dará. Por dentro todos son iguales. Sus corazones laten. Están vivos. La sangre recorre sus venas y sus alientos huelen a saliva. A saliva limpia o a saliva sucia, según se cuiden. Sus manos, sus cabellos y sus pieles también huelen. Huelen a vida. La vida que a otros nos falta. Nosotros, que olemos a muerto, a carne pútrida y a descomposición.

Me retiró la capucha hacia atrás sin separarse de mis labios. Apenas podía tomar aire entre beso y beso. Ella tenía la respiración acelerada en contraste con mi pulso, calmado, inanimado, tan pausado e inexistente como mi propia alma viva.

Caminé hacia atrás, tanteando con los talones el espacio vacío hasta toparme con mi lecho, y me senté al borde del mismo. Jaina se colocó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. No dejaba de besarme. No paraba. No tenía fin. Aquel extraño y deleitoso sentimiento de la carne me entretenía, nada más, pero ella parecía deshacerse con cada roce de mi boca, con cada suspiro ahogado en el éxtasis del aliento ajeno, con cada sordo gemido acallado por nuestras insistentes lenguas empeñadas en entrelazarse una y otra vez.

Le desabroché la capa y, con un brusco tirón de la capucha que le sombreaba el rostro desde que había entrado a la tienda, provoqué que la prenda cayese al suelo. En inmediata respuesta, ella también se deshizo de la que yo vestía y detuvo el imparable ritmo de sus labios sobre los míos. Separamos nuestros rostros unos centímetros y entonces pude ver con claridad el níveo tono de sus cabellos canos y el solitario mechón dorado que encabezaba su frente, como una cascada de oro brotando de entre las abruptas grietas de un glaciar abandonado. Era lo que quedaba de ella. Lo que quedaba de la Jaina Valiente de la que había oído hablar. Aquel color blanquecino era su herida de batalla. Los años, el dolor y la guerra le pesaban a todo humano, le pesaban a todo ser viviente, le pesaban a toda existencia… salvo a mí. El pálido albor de su pelo y el pútrido grisáceo de mi piel. Ambas marcadas para siempre. Al menos ella crecía, ella estaba viva, ella podía envejecer. A mí tan sólo me esperaba un futuro vacío, un futuro tan amoratado como la brecha infecta de mi cuerpo donde Arthas hundió su espada para tumbarme y levantarme derrotada segundos después, descompuesta y corrupta, ulcerada en mi propio orgullo. Desmoronando mi “todo” y convirtiéndolo en una simple, difusa e insignificante “nada”. Mi vida caída a pedazos. Mi alma vagando sumida en una profunda pena de la que no podría deshacerme jamás. Mi muerte y mi impía resurrección apestada.

Aún tenía la respiración agitada. Le tapé la boca con la mano para que dejara de resoplar. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. El vaho de su aliento me humedeció la palma. Caliente. Su aliento estaba caliente. Repleto de vida. Vida. De nuevo vida. No como el mío, más frío que la brisa de una caverna. Aliento caliente. Aliento vivo. Aliento de carne.

Retiré la mano y la besé. Besé su aliento. Besé su saliva. Besé su alma y besé su vida.

Se resistió inútilmente y después gimió. Gimió y en mis oídos resonó como algo único. Hacía siglos que no escuchaba nada parecido. Habían pasado demasiados años, demasiado tiempo, demasiada muerte… demasiado todo y demasiada nada.

Me aparté de ella para dejarla respirar. Resopló nuevamente. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de mi tienda de campaña. Tragué saliva mientras le permitía sobreponerse. Necesitaba recuperar ese aliento de vida que parecía haberle robado con tan sólo un beso más intenso de lo normal. Abandonó el asiento de mis caderas para dejarse caer de espaldas sobre mi camastro, con los codos hundidos en el improvisado jergón, con esos ojos azules clavados en los míos, azules y a la vez tan grises como el cielo nublado de media mañana que coronaba cada una de nuestras batallas como Horda frente a Alianza. La idea de quebrar juntas la madera que componía la estructura de mi lecho a base de fieras embestidas cruzó por mi mente como un deseo travieso, falto de templanza y moderación. El desenfreno y la lujuria nunca habían sido mis puntos fuertes y poco me importaban teniendo en cuenta que no sentía mayor excitación que la de mi propia cólera, pero en aquel momento la situación cobró un matiz diferente: por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me olvidé de que mi verdadera vida se había extinguido años atrás y, durante unos segundos, tuve la sensación de que acababa de recuperar aquella esencia juvenil y su correspondiente predisposición a divertirse y compartir en secreta complicidad un pequeño desliz moral.

Me eché sobre ella, agazapándome sobre su cuerpo con decisión. Se me antojó como una presa a punto de ser devorada por su acechante depredador. Jaina desvió la mirada. Era dulce. Dulce y tierna a la par que fiera. Las facciones de su rostro se presentaban toscas, rudas y endurecidas, ásperas y demacradas por el paso de los años aunque todavía era joven. Algo me decía que estaba cansada de tanta lucha, de tanta guerra, de tanta muerte y de tanta ira. Sin embargo, en su corazón se adivinaba el matiz purpúreo típico de las malas intenciones, del doble rasero y del objetivo fijado.

Justo entonces, mis dedos, socarronas enredaderas enciscadas en recorrer las curvas de sus caderas bajo los ropajes, se toparon con la fina mordida metálica de algo punzante: un pequeño e improvisado cinto de cuero mal acabado le rodeaba el muslo. La daga de plata brillaba en el centro del mismo como la luna llena en mitad de un claro fértil, sólo que esta vez, el paisaje se presentaba sombrío, lúgubre y tristemente teñido de engaño y venganza.

—¿Piensas matarme con… eso? —Le arranqué la daga del cinto sin miramientos—. Ridículo —siseé pegada a su mejilla. Podía notar su nerviosismo, la tensión acumulada en la expresión de su rostro, en la cumbre de sus pómulos y en la angosta posición de sus rodillas, cercanas a mi abdomen—. Me decepcionas, Jaina.

El horror intrínseco e inmediato tras haber sido descubierta se apoderó de sus ojos sin piedad. Era obvio. ¿Acaso pensaba que podría engañarme? Un enemigo no se cuela en pleno territorio del rival simplemente para meterse en su cama y disfrutar de la noche.

—Imprudente… —murmuré cercana a sus labios.

Jaina tragó saliva y yo me incorporé ligeramente sobre mis rodillas, abandonando la anterior cercanía de la que había gozado hacía unos segundos. Paseé la yema de mi dedo índice por el filo del arma, observando con detenimiento el extraño brillo escondido en el metal de su hoja. Fruncí el ceño. No era normal.

Sin previo aviso, la humana se abalanzó sobre mí sin comerlo ni beberlo. Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Por primera vez, había logrado pillarme con la guardia baja. Forcejeamos, ambas con las rodillas clavadas en el colchón como estacas. Dos bestias cuyas agónicas fuerzas estaban dispuestas a desgastarse disputando quién sobreviviría aquella noche; ajenas al mundo, pero completamente sumergidas en el objetivo que las dos compartíamos: luchar hasta la muerte si era preciso.

La expresión en su rostro se endureció de manera tan imprevisible que hasta yo misma me sorprendí por el cambio. Iba a matarme. Realmente lo estaba intentando. Aquel era su cometido final y estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo, sin duda alguna.

El lecho crujió bajo nuestro peso y no precisamente por la situación que habría deseado. Tenía fuerza. El arma se resbaló de entre mis dedos en un descuido y se enredó entre la tela ahora deshecha que cubría el camastro, pero logré sujetarla por las muñecas antes de que atrapase aquella afilada aguja de hielo. Me daba mala espina.

Los resoplidos y resuellos se sucedían uno detrás de otro. Ambas éramos muy conscientes de que, si alguien nos descubría, sería el final de la archimaga. Por algún extraño motivo que desconozco, no fui yo misma quien alzó la voz para desatar una alarma general que le costase la cabeza a manos de mis soldados.

—Te vi en ese barco… —murmuré entre dientes, todavía tratando de inmovilizarla y librarme de sus continuas intentonas por tomar el control total de la situación— huyendo de Lordaeron con el niño rey… —Y el tono de mi voz se tiñó de venenoso desprecio. Prácticamente escupí las palabras. Sentí que me abrasaban la garganta nada más pronunciarlas—. ¿Qué se supone que intentas, Jaina? —Hice una pausa, ceñuda—. Aparte de matarme… ¿a qué has venido? ¿Piensas que podrás escapar sin llamar la atención con mi cadáver pudriéndose aquí? ¿Creías que me permitiría morir a mí misma en manos de la asesina enviada por unos enemigos tan cobardes como ese crío y su perrito faldero?

No contestó, pero fui consciente de la ira que la envolvía en aquel preciso instante. Sus muñecas se agitaron entre mis dedos con furiosa indignación.

—Tú ya estás muerta —sentenció—. La vida es tu enemiga.

No pude contenerme. Me provocó y yo caí inevitablemente en su cebo de presa. Me eché sobre ella sujetándola por el cuello con ambas manos, tumbándola contra el catre y hundiéndola todo lo posible en la superficie acolchada. Mis guanteletes le irritaron la piel y su garganta no cesaba en el intento de seguir manteniéndola con vida, agitándose contra la firmeza de mis manos. Fui lo suficientemente cruel para suavizar la presión cada varios segundos con la intención de que vislumbrase su salvación inútilmente de vez en cuando, pero que volviese a hundirse en la angustia de la asfixia con cada nuevo apretón. Su hálito de vida se escaba de entre mis dedos. Era glorioso.

Aquel mismo “imprudente” que había usado antes para referirme a ella se volvió en mi contra al notar un escozor tan ardiente como el propio añublo en el lateral de uno de mis brazos. La solté y me aparté de golpe. El arma relucía entre los dedos de la archimaga mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración perdida. Rechiné los dientes, insultada en mi propio orgullo, vapuleada por aquel pequeño descuido que podría haber significado mi fin. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Podría haberme matado, podría haber acabado conmigo desde el principio, sin usar siquiera aquella basura metálica, ¿por qué seguía alargando el tira y afloja entre nuestras vidas?

Nos quedamos mirando, en silencio, resoplando. La una frente a la otra, agazapadas en los extremos inmediatamente contrarios de la cama. Fruncidos los ceños y en posición de ataque las almas. Me llevé una mano a la herida. Cada vez quemaba más, ¿con qué diantres habrían imbuido ese trozo de metal?

Fue entonces cuando noté que lo poco quedaba de mi alma se resquebrajaba sin oportunidad alguna para recomponerme de nuevo. La herida, palpitante, abriéndose y cerrándose al ritmo de mis propias pulsaciones, pegada a mi piel como una desagradable criatura latente que se apoderaba de mis tejidos… estaba viva, más viva incluso que yo, y no paraba de crecer.

Me recordó a aquello. El miedo me recorrió el cuerpo de parte a parte y tuve que ahogar una cobarde exclamación de auxilio y clemencia nada más recordarlo. La espada de Arthas en el centro de mi pecho, su frío y lacerante helor abriéndose paso en mi interior, un manantial de muerte brotando desde en el punto exacto donde germinaba mi vida: el corazón.

Retrocedí de rodillas hasta topar con mi espalda contra la pared, horrorizada, tratando de cubrir con mis dedos aquella nueva impronta que amenazaba con arrastrarme al desastre una vez más.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —farfullé a medio camino entre un grito y un alarido de dolor.

Quemaba. Ardía. Escocía. Era horrible.

Jaina no contestó, se limitó a mirarme y, por un momento me pareció que compartíamos el mismo horror. ¿Acaso no sabía a lo que venía? ¿No estaba segura desde el principio de cómo acabar su trabajo? Por eso no había usado sus hechizos, por eso se había mostrado indefensa; para que bajase la guardia, para que jamás me esperase un ataque así. Una arremetida consciente contra mi propio pasado. La única debilidad que yo misma me permitía sentir.

—Me das asco —siseé entre dientes—. ¡Lárgate antes de que te mate! —vociferé, y esta vez me daba igual quien me escuchase.

Que se fuera. La necesitaba lejos. Pero ella no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio.

Soltó la daga, pero ninguna de las dos detectamos el lugar exacto donde caía. De haberla tenido a mano, la habría lanzado tan lejos como para estrellarla contra una de las patas de mi improvisado trono, frente a la mesa donde descansaba el mapa de ataque, donde no pudiese volver a alcanzarla fácilmente a menos que huyese, y estaba lista para retenerla si eso pasaba; pero, en lugar de eso, el arma se perdió entre las telas revueltas que cubrían el catre.

—Habláis de honor… del que yo no tengo, del que ahora le falta a la Horda… pero atacáis por la espalda como auténticos mercenarios.

Apenas podía contener la rabia, la ira y el odio que me sacudían, envenenada, nuevamente corrupta, una vez más ardiendo por causa de la Alianza.

—No eres mejor que él —finalmente, Jaina habló.

—Arthas… —murmuré a media voz, aproximándome de nuevo a ella como mejor pude. Me costaba tanto pronunciar su nombre como recordarme a mí misma que había sido el motivo de mi final.

—Un príncipe corrupto. Una reina caída.

—Somos todos la misma escoria, por mucho que tratéis de disimular. Cobardes.

Le escupí. Mi saliva le recorrió el rostro desde la mejilla hasta la línea de su mentón. Ella me mantuvo la mirada intentando mostrarse impasible, pero con aquel extraño y permanente brillo de decepción y empatía titilando en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Eso… —habló sin dejar de contemplarme con su estúpida expresión cargada de lástima mientras se limpiaba con la mano. Me sorprendió que no le diese asco— no era necesario.

—Dile al chucho que se pudra.

No hizo falta desvelar ningún nombre concreto. Ambas sabíamos de sobra a quien me refería, al igual que era una obviedad la identidad del sujeto que había enviado a Jaina hasta mi caseta en plena noche, sin importar guardia alguna. Ese estúpido de Cringrís estaba más cegado por el odio que yo misma.

El resquemor punzante de la herida abierta cesó en su intento por separar los tejidos muertos de mi brazo. Muertos, pero podía sentirlos deshacerse como cualquier otro ser viviente. Retiré la mano para observarla cuidadosamente. En su lugar había quedado una marca gris oscura. La rocé con el dedo. Cenizas. No pude siquiera moverme al darme cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Si Jaina hubiese conseguido dañarme más profundamente o en un sitio más delicado, probablemente mi cuerpo se habría consumido desde dentro, descomponiéndome como un cadáver, como lo que ya éramos todos los no-muertos, pero sufriéndolo una vez más… por si con la primera no fue suficiente. Cruel.

—Hubiese preferido morir bajo el yugo de tu poder, tu magia, y no como…

—¿Querías una muerte con honores? ¿Como la que tú le diste a Teldrassil?

Guardé silencio. Yo no tenía honor. Ya no quedaba espacio para él ni en mi corazón ni en mi lóbrega alma. Lo abandoné el día en que ni siquiera pudimos velar la muerte de Vol’jin en paz, sin la sombra de la Alianza acechándonos, culpándonos de lo ocurrido en batalla, como si nosotros mismos hubiéramos asesinado a Varian. La Horda como culpable de “la gran desgracia” cuando ambos bandos habían recibido uno de los golpes más duros de su historia.

Y Arthas…

—¡¿Como la que me dio a mí vuestro rey?!

Mis últimas palabras resonaron en la tienda con un alarido inclemente. Jaina tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos. Mi voz se quebró en mil pedazos y el desgarrador grito de mi alma, nefasto desastre que vaga en pena por el mundo, recorrió todos y cada uno de los rincones del campamento.

—¡Mira lo que me hizo TU REY!

Me llevé las manos a la espalda,  liberándome violentamente del peto de mi armadura con un par de tirones. En una situación normal, les hubiese pedido a mis guardias la ayuda mínima para desabrocharlo, pero esta vez poco me importaba si se rompía o si no lograba quitarlo completamente, con dejar al descubierto la evidencia de mi desgracia me bastaba.

Allí, en mitad de mis dos senos, en el centro exacto de mi pecho… una herida pútrida, descompuesta, arrugada y supurante de oscura ceniza. La grieta de Lunargenta, una Cicatriz Muerta reducida a la escala de mi cuerpo. Mi fin como lo que fui y mi principio como la nada que era desde entonces.

—Si me matas ahora ni siquiera tendrás el privilegio de haber sido la primera —hablé al tiempo en que recogía la daga de entre las sábanas y se la lanzaba al regazo—. Pero hazlo. Hazlo y te cubrirán de gloria. Regresa triunfal. Ráscale el lomo al chucho mientras agita la cola delante del niño rey.

Ella tenía el semblante desencajado, con los ojos fijos en la marca de mi desgracia. Me pareció que el azul de sus iris se contagiaba del gris sucio que empañaba mi carne muerta en la zona hendida, un barranco rebosante de decadencia y mala saña. Su interior más oscuro que las opacas tinieblas de cualquier pesadilla. Estaba horrorizada.

—Vamos, Jaina Valiente. Húndela —pronuncié gateando sobre el lecho, aproximándome a ella como un predador que tantea a su presa segundos antes de abalanzarse—. Húndela aquí dentro. —Entre nuestros rostros apenas mediaba un palmo de distancia cuando volví a hablar—. ¡Aquí! —exclamé colocándole el arma entre los dedos y sujetándole el puño a la altura de mi pecho, justo donde se abría aquel socavón podrido, cuna de mi alma rota— ¡Húndela y hazle honor a tu apellido!

El eco de los cuernos de batalla y las voces que alarmaban de un ataque externo se apoderaron del campamento. Ambas pudimos escuchar perfectamente desde el interior de la tienda cómo mis tropas se alistaban entre gritos, alaridos y órdenes de defensa. Movilización nocturna. No tardarían en reclamar mi presencia.

—¿Han venido a buscarte? —Jaina no dijo nada. Sus dedos aún temblaban entre los míos—. No tenéis nada que reprocharme. NADA. Ni tú ni ningún bastardo que ose envalentonarse en nombre de Azeroth con el escudo de la Alianza reluciendo en la pechera.

Silencio. Silencio en contraste con el estruendo del campamento. De nuevo pesado, absoluto y rematador silencio como broche para cerrar una inexistente negociación que había tenido su inicio como intento de convenio, pero terminaba como la más obtusa de las vacilaciones. ¿Mis prioridades? Claras. Las suyas titilando en el fondo de sus pupilas.

Fue entonces cuando una lágrima, una maldita y delatadora lágrima esquiva le recorrió la mejilla y petrificó lo poco que quedaba de mi ánima hundida en desgracia.

—Vete de aquí.

No dudó. Recogió su capa y abandonó la tienda como una exhalación, dedicándome una última mirada antes de perderse en la algarabía del campo de batalla. No me dijo nada. Cualquier palabra sobraba y yo tampoco quería escucharla.

Había venido a negociar, pero terminó llevándose lo poco que quedaba de mi alma terrenal, de mi esencia viva; se llevó todo lo que quedaba de mí.

—Vete de aquí… antes de que te maten a ti también —murmuré en solitaria compañía.

Porque, tal y como ella me dijo, yo ya estoy muerta.

Y la vida es mi enemiga.

Pero no la suya.


End file.
